Minato
by WeirdChocolateLover
Summary: When she was born, you felt your heart break. But it wasn't out of sorrow, it was pure, unadulterated happiness that your heart could not take all at once.


When she was born, you felt your heart break. But it wasn't out of sorrow; it was pure, unadulterated happiness that your heart could not take all at once.

She was so tiny, so frangible. Yet when she opened her eyes, revealing a striking shade of blue that were fairly reminiscent of yours, you knew she was neither.

A sob roused out of Kushina's throat, her smile shaking from exhaustion but firm with joy. She held your daughter in her arms, and despite the discernible differences—disheveled bright red-hair against spiky golden blonde locks—you knew they were identical, a perfect fit even.

"Naruto," you breathed out, caressing the baby's face tenderly and kissing your wife's forehead. "Our Naruto."

XX

For all of your prodigious abilities, you realized you weren't a genius when it comes to parenting. It was difficult and definitely exhausting. It was fairly evident how you had great trouble balancing your duties and looking after your princess.

The third commented upon it, and you even noticed some of your loyal shinobi throwing lingering glances upon your face, no doubt noticing the pallor of your skin.

Kushina had broached the topic delicately one morning, reassuring you that it was fine if you focused on your work alone. You knew it was the most reasonable thing to do, and for all of her edgy characteristics, Kushina was rational and considerate. You pondered upon accepting, especially with the brewing animosity between Iwa and Konoha.

It was a necessary sacrifice, the village needed their leader.

But when you heard your daughter cry at night—with her powerful lungs trampling on your eardrums—and seeing her against the stream of glossy moonlight, chubby hands flailing in indignation you know you couldn't miss it.

You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if you let Minato the Hokage win and consequently forsaking Minato the father.

You were both now.

XX

As you watched your daughter grow under your careful gaze, you realized you were too accurate.

Naruto, for all her external features speaking—no, shouting volumes even—was Kushina through and through. She was rambunctious, disrespectful, and had been gifted with an energy level that rivaled those of the academy children placed together.

She loved to hatch pranks, and through each passing day, it was becoming obvious that Kakashi was her favorite target.

You heard your student grumble about it every time, and you consistently pretended to be oblivious.

And when you realized that the amount of missions Kakashi had been undergoing was somehow inversely proportional to Naruto's (dimming) smile, you coerced him into a break. "Rest is vital for a shinobi. It wouldn't do you any good if you exert yourself to the point of exhaustion."

He complained, of course, and raised a very precise point. "You just wanted me to be the victim of your daughter's antics."

But still, you wouldn't relent.

And if your heart warmed at Naruto's booming and unlady-like guffaw at the unmistakable sight of a flour-covered shinobi.

 _Honestly, what kind of top-tier shinobi falls for that type of overused prank?_

Well then, nobody had to know.

XX

You loathed this part.

Puberty was complicated, why should your baby experience it?

You were fine with Naruto never growing up, would never complain if you had to change diapers or give piggy-back rides forever.

But she went home one day, snot and tears covered her face. You were shocked, of course, rage prickling your skin and demanded to know who dared to hurt your princess.

But instead of the warmth that usually encompassed her eyes whenever you would utter her nickname, it was a different kind of heat.

It was scalding.

"I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like a child, papa. I'm strong enough on my own and I'm going to surpass you."

You were bewildered, nailed to your place as she ran upstairs to her room, never turning back. The sharp reprimand in Kushina's voice barely passed through your ears.

"I'm going to talk to her, Minato."

It was an attempt to soothe you, but it was too late. You already had an epiphany, perhaps one that every father comes to at some point despite their efforts at impeding the arrival of such a realization.

You couldn't help it, you cried that night, Kushina never saying a word about it. If it were any other inconsequential instances, she might have teased you for acting like a baby, but even she perceived the seriousness of it all.

And when Naruto apologized in the morning, uttering 'I love you' over and over, and peppering your face with kisses, you wished you weren't the Yellow flash.

Because you wouldn't want to lose your daughter in a flash.

But then, you always had to let go.

XX

It was inevitable. It was only a matter of years, ten _if you were lucky_ , but knowing your daughter it would be less than that.

And you were proven right, of course. At the age of eight, Naruto entered the academy.

You knew you could never take it away, it was engraved in her blood and in her very soul. Naruto was destined to become a shinobi even before she was born.

As a father, you were in denial. The illusions you unconsciously played in your sleep were too dark to bear. There was a nagging possibility of it coming true, and you were absolutely sure you could not take it if worse comes to worse.

And in your world, worse was commonplace.

Kushina was very good at consoling you, but even she could not fully eradicate that fear because you both share it.

And when you tied the forehead protector around her head, the metal glinting and the insignia intimidating, you subconsciously flinched.

Her smile was blinding though, and if you might have hugged her a little longer than necessary, she didn't seem to care.

XX

"Stop fidgeting, Minato." The stern voice of the third brought you back to the world.

You glanced at him guiltily, but even a smile you were unable to fake. You had always been composed but where Naruto is concerned, you lost all inhibitions. You become too transparent, unbefitting of your status as the head of Konoha, the supposedly most powerful ninja.

The third's gaze never left your face, and the worry swirled even faster in your gut.

But you were forced to hold it in together.

A week later, far too long for a C-rank. She returned, her hands tucked in with the Uchiha boy. They had always been close, despite the numerous altercations that they constantly engaged themselves with.

And when you learn what she had to do, the blood in her hands, you could only hug her tight.

When you went home, she slept beside her mama and papa.

Regardless of the apparent changes in her physical appearance: longer limbs and sharper cheekbones; you couldn't help but see the wailing child who tugged at your heart years ago.

And even now, minus the wailing, you still felt that insistent tug in your heart.

XX

Black never suited you. Your hair was too vibrant.

But today, it reflected your feelings.

You lost someone today. A mentor, a friend, and a father.

Sarutobi was a senile old man. How dare he sacrifice himself! It was your duty as Hokage to sacrifice yourself.

You closed your eyes.

You lost your daughter today as well. The open wound in her chest sparked something within her. And you could only watch helplessly as she got consumed with her own conviction.

You realized then, as your Naruto was covered in bandages face down, tears trickling incessantly and fists quivering, that she wasn't your Naruto anymore.

There was something. It was too early to be definite but too late to diminish. And it had something to do with the one man you've wronged the most in your life.

"I'll take care of her, Minato." You knew it was true. Jiraiya, in spite of his faults, was also a father to you. He would never let anything happen to your Naruto.

You could only watch as she turned her back on you.

 _She was still yours_ , you stubbornly insisted. For now.

XX

Two and a half years was a long time. It was far too long.

And if you paced anxiously as the days ticked by, Kushina could only smile at your behavior.

When the time came, you finally saw what she had become: a woman now.

Her golden blonde hair was long, stopping just below her waist. She lost weight but gained a new form. And her eyes, her eyes were far too expressive and far too lonely.

You hugged her tight.

You could not deny that you expected your Naruto to return.

But you were too stubborn to accept it. For the nth time, she's not your Naruto anymore.

She's Uzumaki Naruto.

XX

Uchiha stood before you, face impassive as always, betraying nothing to your senses. He raised his eyes, meeting your gaze and despite his confident and unaffected stance, you noticed that his eyes had gained a new light now. It wasn't as bleak and as dead as before when you faced him on the battlefield. And you had a very strong suspicion why.

Tsk. You had always hated him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, a traitor to Konoha." You expected him to flinch and yet he remained stiff, strong and unyielding. "All your charges have been dropped, and now you're acknowledged as the head of the clan. What more do you ask from your Hokage?"

Fugaku would rise from his grave if he saw how you were acting like you're morally superior.

You shouldn't forget that what Uchiha Sasuke is today was forged by your own sullied hands.

His gaze did not waver, however, and you're vaguely reminded of the child he once was. At a time when Kushina and Mikoto's friendship forced your families to mingle.

And before you took part in the destruction of his clan.

"I wish to court your daughter." The sincerity in his words threatened to choke you.

You laughed bitterly, "If you wish for permission. It is something that I cannot give."

"I am not asking for permission." His obsidian eyes turned a shade darker, before a splash of blood-red flashed. And you realized, you've pushed him to solidify his resolve. "I'm merely letting you know what you should expect."

It was funny. You always imagined a situation like this. But it was of you instilling fear in Naruto's suitors and utterly deterring them from moving forward. There would be no question of who had the upper hand then.

Now instead, you were at an impasse.

But you understood.

The village had already taken so much from this young man.

You already took so much from this young man.

"Please, take care of my Naruto." You refused to admit that your voice trembled.

The Uchiha, bless him, ignored it. "I will, and I will make her my Naruto soon."

When he disappeared from your sight, you felt an unusual feeling of relief among all others. You were insane because, in the midst of it all, you smiled.

You took Sasuke's family away from him, and in turn, Sasuke took Naruto away from you. But it was not in the name of retribution.

But because he needed Naruto more than you would ever do.

XX

When she walked down to you, arm in arm with her new husband, looking so gorgeous and radiating pure happiness, your heart broke.

"Stop crying, papa."


End file.
